


Let's Say We Didn't and Do

by gliitch



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, Modern AU, basically just an au where they grow up together, childhood AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2015-04-25
Packaged: 2018-03-25 18:54:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3821161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gliitch/pseuds/gliitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Starting at an early age, Jean Kirstein and Marco Bodt were the best of friends. Now they're recounting their lives from childhood up until college.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's Say We Didn't and Do

**Author's Note:**

> Oh jeez this is my first fanfic in a really long time so I'm sorry for any mistakes, and I'll most likely be adding longer and more detailed chapters as they progress and grow older throughout the story. Any feedback is much appreciated, thank you!

“Hurry up, Marco! There’s not gonna be any good seats left if ya keep lollygagging!” A childish voice called out in the middle of an empty playground. Well, empty all except for an impatient teacher holding the door open for a pair of children. “Marco!”

 

“Huh?” Marco lifted his tear-stained face away from the scrape on his knee, biting his bottom lip as he tried not to cry. “C-coming.” He hollered back, voice quivering. Upon hearing the break in his friend’s voice, the little boy who had been calling out to Marco earlier came tumbling towards him. “Aw, Marc, c’mon. It’s jus’ a lil’ scrape, after all-- it ain’t gonna hurt ya.” He tried to console his friend, extending a hand out with a huge smile. “Thanks, Jean.” Grasping Jean’s hand, Marco pulled himself up.

 

“Boys! Hurry inside, it’s going rain soon! I would never hear the last of it if you got another pair of clothes covered in mud.”

 

Double-checking that Marco was alright, Jean held tight onto his hand until he was sure everything was fine. “Let’s go back inside. Wipe your face, everyone’ll think you’re a crybaby if you go in looking like that.” At that, the freckled of the two gave a huge sniff, rubbing one of his eyes. “B-but, Jean, it hurts a lot.” A sigh was the first response Marco got.

 

“Fine.”

 

“Huh?”

 

“Just… say you didn’t, and do.”

 

Utter confusion filled Marco’s face. “What does-” The teacher cut in immediately. “I meant _now_ , Mr. Kirstein and Mr. Bodt.”

 

“Yes, Ms.Petra.” The pair said in unison, Jean grabbing Marco by the arm and attempting to drag him inside.

 

_________________________________________

 

“Is it me or does Ms.Petra seem really, um… what’s that word? Well, y’know what I mean.”

 

“Yeah.” Marco responded, staring out the window as he watched raindrops land on the pane, racing down to the bottom of the window. “Hey… you okay? That, uh, scrape looked pretty bad, I guess.” Jean scooted himself over towards his friend. “Yeah.”  

 

“Short answers now, huh?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“Aw, Marco, you’re bein’ a… wait, I’ve got this… a bummer! Yeah, you’re being a big bummer.”

 

Brown eyes turned to practically stare the other down. At least it seemed that when until a huge grin spread across Marco’s face. “You think so?” A mischievous grin from Jean followed.

 

“Yeah.”

 

“Who’s giving short answers now?” Marco giggled, throwing himself on top of his friend, the pair tussling on the ground for a few minutes until two hands pulled them apart. “You two do realize it is naptime, right?” Ms. Petra’s voice sounded, her voice filling the room as the two were spooked into the nearest available sleeping spaces. “See ya when we wake up, Jean.”

 

“Shush.” Jean responded with a lame attempt at a wink.

 

“Oh _brother_.” Marco sighed, rolling over onto his side so his back was facing his friend.

 

“C’mon, Marco, we’re right next to the little cubbies, we can play something quietly.”

 

“Jean, no. That’d be the... oh, who _knows_ what time it’d be that we got into trouble.”

 

“Please? C’mon, let’s just say we didn’t and do.”

 

“That doesn’t even make any sense.” But, of course, within a few minutes, they were being scolded at for making a ruckus when Jean knocked down a whole shelf-full of toys.

 

“Uh, oops?”


End file.
